Destroyed And Reborn A Killer
by Lord Alpha
Summary: Percy is banished to Tartarus and after 500 years gets a wake up call to test his mental state.
1. Chapter 1

(**Percy's Pov Spartans) **

We had just defeated Gaia and the gods were giving out the rewards to the the 7 of us. I was wondering if they were going to offer me godhood again, of course I would turn it down. They called us into the throne room and Zeus said (I really don't care about the others so sorry if you did) Zeus bellowed " Perseus Jackson for the killing of fellow demigods during the war I Zeus call a vote to send Percy to Tartarus all in favor raise there had." I looked around and only saw two hands not go up they were Thalia and Nico. I looked at the rest of them and said " Next time a war brews I Swear on the River Styx to not fight for the gods." Thunder rumbled and Zeus said " To tartarus with you." And picked me up and started to make my skin boil and he said " You will be immortal and shall never leave Tartarus.'' Zeus said " Let the celebrations begin."

(**Thalia's Pov Spartans)**

I couldn't believe that Percy was gone, he didn't kill any demigods me and Nico were with him the entire time so someone had to set him up but who would believe us. I meet Nico at the entrance of the throne room and I said " Why did this happen Nico what did he do wrong." Nico said " Thats it he didn't."

**(Percy's Pov Spartans)FYI Cool if you want a character in this book just pm me and I will put your character in. Good luck Spartan****  
**

When I woke up I heard cackling and pain shot up my right leg I looked and saw riptide imbedded in my leg. Kronos just smiled and slashed his scythe against my chest making a x and then repeated all over my body. He said " Don't think your getting out of here anytime soon. He then proceeded to drown me in a bathtub. (500 years later) I found out that it was just being a offspring of Poseidon that got me down here because after 500 years of being here Evelyn Cullen a daughter of Neptune was sent here.

( shout out to ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for character and heres the bio for the character from Thalia /Name: Evelyn Cullen Surname: Eve Age: 16 Parent: Grace Cullen Godly parent: Neptune, desendent of Zeus. Powers: Ability to speak to sea creatures and horses.; Control of water in rivers, seas, lakes and other bodies of water, Ability to fly, control lighting. Description: 5'12, long black hair with gold strains, sea green eyes freckles, blue nail polish, pink lips, tan skin, black tattoo that says spqr with a trident under it. Likes: the color blue, skinny jeans, animals, cheeseburgers, and all types of music except for classical dislikes: bullies,poor leaders, idiots, mean people, hates when people steal her charmed iphone5 Talents: perfect at archery, swords, daggers, and other weapons, master of water and other godly powers, an amazing leader, Gender: Female Siblings: None Romantic Interest: Jason son of Jupiter. Pets/Companions: Hazel daughter of Pluto, Her Pegasus, Tide Fatal Flaw: Personal Loyalty Weapons: sword: sweepcurren turns into to a hairclip ,shield: Peace turns into a bangle with teal gems, Katanas: Slipstream and Hurricane turns into a pair of aquamarine earrings ,bow and arrow and a trident given to her by her father turns into a necklace with a trident on it. Backstory: Favored by Lupa, took under the wing of Jason son of Jupiter , she was took to the wolf house by her mother. With instincts like a wolf's, she found her self at Camp at age 12. When she was 13 ,she was sent on a quest to retrive her father's trident. When she returned successfully, she was claimed by her father and accepted as a Roman. A leader of the first cohort and respected by all of the cohorts. She is second in command to Jason Grace.) This my friends is a fellow Spartan I salute you my friend

We quickly became friends and decided to train to train so if we ever got out we would hopefully become as strong as can be. She told me she had been exiled because a roman had been bitten by the Hydra and asked her to kill him to end the pain. Octavian had hated her from the start so he told the gods that she had killed a fellow roman because she was on the other side. She was quickly sentenced to Tartarus and had almost had been raped by Kronos but Percy had dealt with Kronos quickly and made sure he couldn't have kids ever again. Percy's thoughts were disturbed by Evelyn snapping her fingers in his face, he pushed her away and said " Not funny Eve." She scowled and said " Well Adam you should try a little harder to watch out I almost took off your head there." See after a while I found out she hates being called Eve and now ever time I call her Eve she calls me Adam. We where training when a boom resinated around Tartarus and she gasped " I think I know whats happening. I asked her what was happening." She said " I think some of my friends are coming to get me." I said " Well if that is the case we better find them to get you out of here. She looked at me and said "Aren't you coming with." I said " No there's nothing for me up there anymore, but there is still stuff for you so you are going to get out of here." She looked at me and said " I will forever be in your debt brother." I told her " The honor is all mine to help train you my little sister."

We quickly ran to the doors of death and saw at least 15 romans fighting the monsters, one yelled to the other "Go find Evelyn and bring her back through the doors quickly." The roman quickly ran towards us and tried to attack me but Evelyn said " Stop he is my brother." The roman locked shocked but nodded and she ran with him. They quickly ran to the door and it closed when all 16 of them were through. I looked at the remaining monsters and quickly took out my sword and slashed at them and then I heated up there blood and made them burn internally which destroyed all 300 that had survived. I went back to my camp and went to sleep and hoped Evelyn was safe.

**(Evelyn's Pov Spartans again Shout out to ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for her character)**

As I came throughout the portal i found a warship out side, the romans quickly surrounded and cuffed me and hauled me to the ship and put me in the brig. I didn't get it I thought they were rescuing me, we landed on Olympus 5 hours later. They took me into the throne room and the gods told them good job. They nodded and left, then Zeus said " It seems a prophecy has been made and you are needed to save Olympus." I quickly spat " Like I would help you after you banished me." Zeus smirked and said " If you don't I will kill your mother and have her sent to The Fields of Punishment if you do not listen.''

**I know horrible me for leaving a cliffhanger but i need 10 reviews before I submit the next chapter. And as all ways Have a good day My Fellow Spartans.**


	2. Chapter 2

( **Shout out again to ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for her character, Also If I get more reviews more chapters will be made. Spartan out)**

**(Evelyn's Pov Spartans)**

I couldn't believe what I just heard and I looked at him and saw him smirking. He said " What is your decision little one." I said " I will comply Lord Zeus." He then said " You will head to Camp Half-Blood and meet up with my daughter Thalia and she will be your partner while you are doing the quest." I said " Yes Lord Zeus I will go straight to the camp and meet your daughter."He then zapped my cuffs off and I left the room and went down the elevator and found a cab and went to the camp.

As soon a I got there Thalia was there waiting for me and I was not in the mood to talk to her but she said " I know you were with Percy, Nico told me, I am so sorry this had to happen to you as well." I was shocked and said " He misses you and Nico but doest't want to leave because he knew they would hurt you guys for trying to help him." Thalia said " I don't like it but old seaweed brain was always right, let me show you to your cabin." I thought " Me and Thalia are going to be good friends." As she showed me to my cabin I realized Thalia was in love with Percy. I smiled at the thought of having something to tease my brother with.

**(Percy's Pov Spartans)**

As I fell asleep I hoped that Evelyn was okay, suddenly a figure shadow traveled next to me, instead of jumping I merely looked at him and said, You know Neek's it doesn't scare me anymore.'' Nico said " Wasn't trying to Perce." I asked him what was wrong since he doesn't come to visit often." Nico said scared " The gods threatened Evelyn's mother to make her help with the prophecy." I jumped up and released only 1% of my power which made Tartarus shake in fear and I screamed " THAT IS IT THE GODS HAVE GONE TO FAR MARK MY WORDS ZEUS YOU WILL FADE I SWEAR THIS ON THE RIVER STYX!"

Thunder Rumbled as I then turned to Nico and asked him to take her mother to Elysium until I make Zeus fade." Nico said '' Of course Percy father would be happy to help." ( FYI during Percy's banishing Lord Hades telepathically told him he was for him but being the only one he would lose his throne, Percy understood and never hated Lord Hades) I nodded and Nico shadow traveled to Lord Hades palace, Lord Hades was there to greet us. Lord Hades Said " Son, nephew I wish It was on better terms that we talked." I gave a chuckle and said " Yeah I wish we could but I have to go make Drama Queen fade first then we will talk.'' Lord Hades just laughed at that.

I then mist traveled to the surface and headed to Olympus, when I got there the guy at the desk tried to stab me but I kneed him in the gut and twisted his neck till I heard it break. I proceeded to take the card and went up the elevator, I went to the throne room and saw them in full battle armor Zeus sneered and said " You must defeat them first but you won't even get past the first god, Hades fight him first. Lord Hades just laughed and said " Like I will attack my nephew."Lord Hades then stood behind me and I then said " What was that about not beating the first one o'mighty Zeus."

Zeus turned red and ordered Apollo to fight me, I smirked knowing how stupid is was to send the god of healing and medicine first. Athena glared at her father, and said " You idiot we need him to heal the others." He finally realized what he did but it was to late I took off Apollo's legs, arms and his money maker. Athena threw her spear at me but I dodged it and took off her left arm, she screamed and swung at me but I took off her other arm and bashed her head with riptide and she fell unconscious.

Ares charged at me but I rolled to the left and swung riptide it caught him in the chest and he flew back 10 feet and he got back and tuned in to his divine form but I was immortal so it didn't matter and he swung his sword down with all his might but I took it and drew back I then shoved my sword threw his stomach and knocked him out. Artemis decided to forfeit for her own safety, and Aphrodite flung her self at me screaming you hut my love you bastard. I simply knocked her out to be fair since she was technically a lady. _Persephone_ simply said " I am not going to fight."

Hephaestus simple said " I don't care." Demeter said " Just eat more cereal." _Hestia said _" I don't fight."_Dionysus charged like _an idiot I side-steeped out of his way and tripped him, he well flat on his face and I ran him through and then knocked him out."Hera just said " Zeus you are an idiot Percy I forfeit."Hermes Said " Don't look at me I have parcels to deliver." Then he teleported out.

**( I know I am a Bastard for ending before the 2 biggest fight's but I have a good reason I need to evaluate how to have them fight. Spartan Out. Also this story ****isn't just 3 chapters this also will continue on after the fight's. Check out the polls to see something about my first story, read both and then I need 10 Reviews for the next chapter. Shout out to ****ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for her character.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Authors Note)**

**To the people who have ****reviewed, thank you all for doing that and I hope to get better, only time will tell.**

**Cookies go to.**

**Cool**

**rider-84**

**Babes**

**ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for her Character**

**Ben**

**Wrestling is my best skill**

**And last but not least is (candyland7)**

**(Shout out to ****ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for her character. Spartan** **out**)

**(Percy's Pov)**

I smirked as Poseidon gulp as he walked towards me he said " Son please reconsider." I growled darkly " **Don't Ever call me your son ever again." **He backed away but I was in such a rage I went for him, he blocked and I summersaulted over him and took his ear off he tried to over power me but found out quickly that 500 years in Tartarus built a lot of strength he feinted right but I was smarter and counter his move he growled in frustration and did a right-hook trying to take me off balance but I caught his fist and head-butted and he tried to take my head of and finally after 50 minutes I finally saw an opening I feinted left and he went to block and I stabbed him in his chest and slashed back and forth across his chest while beating him with my fist and kicking him on every spot on his body I but a dagger in each hand and a spear in each foot then swung my sword with every slash taking a bit of flesh then I cut of his beard and burned off his accursed baby maker till he begged for mercy and I spat on him and was going to continue till Lord Hades said while looking green" I have seen a lot in my time but I feel sick to my stomach." I nodded and then I laughed at the way Zeus's face was bright green than I said ". Thats nothing compared to what I am going to do to you Zeus, I then said " I will be back in one week to finish you off Zeus so i'd watch out. I then mist traveled to Camp Half-Blood and went looking for my sister, I saw her and Thalia talking. I went up to them and snuck up behind Thalia, and I yelled Boo right in here ear. She squealed and jumped in the air. I was on the ground laughing so hard I didn't notice Thalia had sat on my chest till I tried to get up. I said " Thalia I need to breathe or do you want me to go back down there." She quickly sat up and I stood up and said to Evelyn " Hey Eve has she been nice to you." She said " She has Adam, she has been very nice but did you know she loves you." Thalia just stood there gaping like a fish but I was so red I could have been the sun. Thalia went to Evelyn and smacked her upside her head. I just stood there like a stature and Thalia ran of to her cabin and I looked at Evelyn. I said well you have done it now. I went to find Thalia to apologize about Evelyn.

**(Evelyn's Pov) **

I didn't get why Thalia acted like that but I shock it off and went to my cabin to get rest, when I got there I was stunned at the beauty of the inside of the cabin there was a 50 inch Flat screen tv and a ps3, on the left there was a computer.

**Im Sorry To say this But because of me moving to California then to Virginia in a couple of weeks has made this very ****difficult so I am puting the story up of adoption. So if you want to take the story please pm me. I am truly sorry spartans. **


End file.
